The White Lily's Despair
by Vintria
Summary: With most of the royal family out of the country, a group of malicious bounty hunters kidnap Leonhard and Adele. Succeeding, Leonhard will have to try his best to keep him and his sister alive until help comes to rescue them. Little did they know, they're kidnapping sparks declarations of war between the two most powerful countries on the western continent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. Just wanted to say that this idea came to me a while ago, but I never got a chance to write it. I hope the characters aren't too oc. For those wondering, this takes place with the most recent chapter of the manga, so if you've only seen the anime...beware of spoilers? As for those who have only seen the anime, Heine's backstory is never addressed in the manga, at least not yet. From the hints they've given us, we can pretty much assume it's going to be the same story from the anime, so I'm keeping his background the same here too. With that I hope you enjoy!**

 **Rated T: (Blood/Gore and Swearing)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used except for the OC's. All characters belong to their respective companies and owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Chapter 1: A Simple Game

Licht couldn't believe this. He had taken his eyes off of his bodyguard for one second and he goes and spills tea on one of the customers. Said bodyguard, Maximilion, was currently being yelled at by said friends of the customer while he profusely apologizing.

Licht just sighed. From the moment those men walked in, he knew they would be trouble. This is why he wanted to sit them on his section and not Max's. From working at the café, Licht had learned how to tell the personalities of the different types of customers that come in. These men were the type he hated the most. Quick to anger and acted like they owned the place. They had the biggest egos and weren't afraid to show it. The worst part though was that they were quick to start a fight. This is why Licht wanted to serve them as fast and pleasantly as possible so they could leave without an issue. Yet, the Boss had other plans and insisted Max take over their table.

When this mess had started they had seemed calm. Two were playing pool, while the last was quietly eating at the table. Max, the klutz that he was, brought another cup of tea, only to trip and spill it on the man sitting down. Everyone at the cafe had noticed and the calm and easy going flow the café had was gone. The moment the man's friends noticed what he had done, they began ganging up on poor Max.

"Hey, what the hell man!" The biggest one of the group yelled, grabbing Max by the collar. He was bald and had a scar on his left cheek. He was the tallest and was built with nothing but pure muscle. His face though, Licht had to admit, had nothing pleasant about it. Rather ugly, in his opinion. "That's my friends clothes you just ruined." The bald man spat. Immediately Max began to apologize, but obviously, it wasn't working.

Licht, noticing this would not end well, began to approach with the most non-threatening smile he had. "Gentlemen, truly, we are very sorry for the accident." He tried to mediate.

The other guy playing with baldy approached Licht and practically sneered. He was the smallest and lankiest of the three. His curly red hair sticking out like a sore thumb. Also not as pleasant to look at, in Licht's opinion. "You're sorry? You people spill tea all over my friend and you 'sorry'? What the hell is sorry going to do?" By now the other customers in the café were sensing the tension and the atmosphere grew heavy. Licht mentally cursed. If he didn't do something soon, this would not end well. The last thing he needed was for the café to lose customers over these three idiots causing a scene.

"You're absolutely right Sir, such fine gentlemen like yourselves deserve a little better than a formal apology." Licht smiled. This was good. All he had to do was feed their ego a bit and make it look like they had control. Smiling pleasantly, he gracefully rung out a towel, bypassing both brutes and immediate presented it to the still wet customer.

Licht noticed that he was surprisingly calm, using the napkins to dry himself off, taking the towel without even looking in Licht's direction. He hadn't said anything yet, but Licht couldn't see his face from his angle so he could have been just as angry as his friends.

"As a formal apology the café will be more than willing to pay for the cleaning of your clothes." Licht smiled, mentally making a not to dock this out of Max's pay.

Realizing Licht was speaking to him, the man looked up and Licht could finally get a good look at him, and surprisingly, he didn't look half bad. Nothing like himself of course, but still nice. He had dark curly hair and pale skin. He's taller than Licht and while not as built as his friend, he has some definite muscle. He had a tattoo on his neck that looked like a tiger that spread underneath his shirt, which was sadly covered in tea.

"Truly, it was an accident and we apologize for the inconvenience, so in return the café will pay for the cleaning, not a bad exchange if I do say so myself." He winked. The man doesn't say anything, but does stand up.

"That's it?" The bald one ask, still holding on to poor Max.

Before Licht could reply, the dark haired man spoke up. "No, it's alright. It was an accident after all." He states not really smiling, but also not hostile either. His face was neutral, and if anything, he looked rather bored. "There's no need to go to such trouble for an accident." With one glare to his friend, Max is let go. _So he's top dog._ Licht mentally thought.

"Are you sure, it's no trouble at all?"

"Yes, truly. I apologize again for spilling the tea." Max says approaching the man and bowing.

The man stare's Licht in the eye and something hits him. A shiver runs down his spine. _This man is dangerous._ He thinks. There's something about him that makes Licht want to run as fast as possible. Smiling, he tries to push down his awful feeling.

The man turns away to pull something out of his wallet and hands it out to Licht. "Truly, it's fine. Besides, I'm leaving town tonight, since I'm only here to visit, there's really no point." He tries to hand the money to Licht.

Licht pauses, before smiling. "Alright, if you insist, but then consider this on the house." With the other men seeming to calm down, the flow of the café was returning to normal, but Licht had such a horrible feeling still. He just wanted them out of the café as soon as possible.

"Then consider this payment for the trouble my friends have caused you and your café. I also apologize for that. They're not the brightest in the bunch." He states, his friend's immediately flinch, refusing to look at him. Licht accepted the money this time, though only because the man didn't seem to want to leave till he paid. Satisfied, the man walks past Licht, his friends follow, and that horrible feeling returns in the pit of Licht' stomach. The feeling makes him follow them outside, and he doesn't take his eyes off them until they are completely hidden among the crowd of people.

"Whew, that was close." Mamiliion replies, "We we're lucky a fight didn't start."

Lucky? Licht didn't feel lucky. He felt like something far worse than a simple café squabble was about to happen. Since he locked eyes with that man, the feeling hasn't left. In fact as he watched him disappear with his friends in the crowd of people, he feels much worse now.

"I'm really sorry!" Max apologizes again "You could have gotten hurt because of me your Highness."

Licht's attention snaps back to him. "I doubt that."

"Those men looked like they wanted to start a fight and were more than ready to carry that threat out. Who knows what could have happened to you if they actually did. As your bodyguard to put you in such a situation was horrible of me!" Max reprimands himself, looking fairly guilty. In a way he's right, Licht agrees. He wasn't like Kai or Leo. If a fight broke out, he had no idea if he would be able to hold his own. His athletic ability wasn't the best. Sighing at Max's guilty face, he shakes his head, trying to forget the horrible feeling in his gut.

"It's fine Maximilion. Nobody got hurt, so I'd say we're okay. Besides I'm more upset with the fact that you broke another cup and plate!" Licht adds rather annoyed.

"Why, pry tell, would someone get hurt?" Hearing that voice Max and Licht whip their heads around to see professor Heine standing there with his hands crossed. They both freeze, and Licht starts laughing.

"Nothing much, just some customers causing trouble." Licht says smiling reassuringly. "But you don't have to worry, we took care of it no problem without any incident occurring!" Licht cheers.

Heine simply sighs. "I had a strange feeling today that you might have been getting yourself into trouble. It seems my instincts were correct and I do hope this isn't a natural occurrence."

"Nope! Those guys said they're leaving town tonight, so we're good. Besides I have Maximilion here to watch my back." Licht slings an arm around Max.

"Yes! I promise to protect the Prince, and I don't plan on letting him down!" Max continues rather enthusiastically. This seems to placate Heine who looks at them rather curiously.

"Very well. I'll consider this a small incident."

"Yup, not need to worry about me teach!" Licht smiles.

"Yes, well. I came to see how you were fairing." That's right, Licht almost forgot. Today he had lessons with Teach. Inviting Heine in for his last shift, the uncomfortable feeling Licht had seems to fade and he thinks nothing of it. The two conversed in small talk and the man with the tattoo faded from Licht's mind. A decision he will later regret.

X

Leo hated Heine! He was stupid, mean and obviously making fun of him! After he had worked so hard on finishing his homework early Heine had shown him no mercy in pointing out all of his obvious mistakes. So what if they had gone over this before? If he couldn't remember he couldn't remember!

This answer seemed to anger Heine slightly and that jerk had decided to give him more homework on top of fixing the mistakes on the one he already did!

Since receiving said homework, Leo had been dead set on showing Heine he could do it all correctly. He wasn't an idiot! He could do it properly this time and then Heine will have to praise him! Leo mentally smirked. Yes, he would show Heine how much of a good student he was.

Once Heine had left for his session with Licht, Leo had worked hard on correcting his mistakes and finishing the assignments he had left. Now the sun was beginning to set and Leo was proud to say he was halfway done.

Stretching his arms, he looked out the window. It was quiet tonight. A little too quiet in his opinion. Leo looked down and sighed. With his brothers out of the palace, he was feeling rather lonely. He laid his head on his arms, the table feeling rather cold against his shirt. It wasn't like he didn't understand why they left. Each one of his brothers had a goal to better themselves. Licht wanted to be a better man and make a life for himself, big Brother Bruno wanted to better his education for the throne, and so did big brother Kai with his military training. Each one seemed to be sure of the next step they had to take in order to succeed, and here he was. The dumbest of the bunch.

Everyone says that his next step should be to advance his education to be on level with his siblings, but he still felt like he was far behind. They were out their so sure of themselves, and Leo couldn't even be sure his own homework was correct.

"Arrgggh, I'm useless!" He replied pathetically, on the verge of tears. That was another thing too. None of his siblings cried like he did. Not even Adele! Every little thing that went wrong brought on the waterworks like he was baby.

"Big brother Eins was right, I'm still a child." He admitted quietly, which only made him feel worse.

Refusing to let the tears fall, he got up, intending to write out his sorrows and insecurities in his disaster diaries. It was something that always made him feel better. It was sure to bring up his spirits.

Before he could open the diary though, he heard a knock at the door. At first he thought it was Heine who had returned home, but a small head poked through the door giggling happily. Little Adele rushed in, Shadow right behind her, both energetic despite the disappearing sun.

"Leo, let's play together!" She said rushing over to him. Seeing Adele so happy to see him, he was overcome with love and he found the urge to cry disappear. Of course Adele's smile was just what he needed to cheer himself up. Who could stay upset when someone as adorable as his little sister was smiling up at you eager for your attention.

"Of course, big brother is more than happy to spend time with you Adele!" Leo replied enthusiastically, picking her up as she launched herself at him. "What would you like to play?"

The closed her eyes in thought. "Hmmm, how about hide and seek?" Shadow barked in agreement. "See, even shadow wants to play!"

Leo smiled, his earlier insecurities gone. "Alright then, Hide and seek it is!"

"I knew you'd like it!" She replied happy that he agreed. At her squirming, Leo placed her down. After smoothening out her dress, she dragged him out of the room and paused. "You have to count to 30 while me and Shadow go hide."

"Got it, no problem." He replied.

"But no peeking!"

"I won't, big brother's honor." He stated. Satisfied, she told him to start counting and turn away. Hearing her footsteps fade he let his mind wander. Adele had been in low spirits this week because of their fathers' departure. He was resolving some issue's his Kingdom was having with another. He had promised Adele that they would finally spend time together, but he had to break it. Adele told their father that she had understood that he had responsibilities, but that didn't mean that Leo didn't know that she cried herself to sleep that night, Shadow right there next to her. Leo had tried his hardest to cheer her up and he was glad to see she was no longer upset.

Finishing his count, he headed off in search of her. In the end it didn't take long for him to find her. Adele only had three spots where she hide if she played the game in the palace. In her father's room, the dining hall, and the servants quarters, specifically her maids rooms. Today, her first choice of hiding seemed to be the dining hall.

Opening the door, he pretended to look around. Making a big show to make her believe she was the best at this game. In the end, flipping the curtain back, there she was, nestled with shadow. She giggled, and seeing her smile, made Leo happy. _This, this was relaxing._ There were no people to yell at him, judge him or criticize him to his face. No one to contribute to his insecurities. It was just him and Adele playing a simple game. Sweet Adele who never judged him.

They continued the game for a little longer. Leo, exactly like his sister was terrible at hiding. It never took Adele long to find him.

Finally, when it was his turn again, he found his way to the servants quarters. Leo rarely ever came here, but when he did, the servants and maids were all very kind. It always smelled like food, feeling lively and busy with everyone around. It was a pleasant change from the usual six Leo saw on a daily basis. _Well, not so usual anymore._ He thought sadly. Moving passed one of the rooms, he couldn't help but overhear some of the maids gossiping.

"Do you think the papers are right? One maid asked.

"About what?" The other one replied, not looking up from her work. She looked far older than her companion.

"You know, about us going to war with the Pruine Kingdom." She clarified. This made Leo pause. Hiding by the door out of there sight, he stood quietly. With a sudden realization, he knew what he was doing wasn't very princely like. To spy on his servants, but he was curious on what they thought on the matter.

The oldest of the two made a noise. "Who knows." She simply states.

"But aren't you scared?" The younger ask.

"Why would I be scared?"

"Because this is the Pruine Kingdom. I heard their military is just as good as our;s now, and if they go to war with us, then there allies will too. We might not stand a chance!" Leo flinched at her words. That's right, the reason there father had departed was because the tension between the Pruine Kingdom and the Granzreich Kingdom was getting worse.

There isn't much that Leo knows about the tension between Kingdoms. All he really know is from what the papers had said, and sadly, he was also worried about the possibility of war. Their Kingdom and the Pruine Kingdom had never gotten along completely after a border dispute many, many years ago. The relationship has always been hostile, but when his father took over the Granzreich Kingdom, he worked to change that. Now instead of a mutual hatred, there seemed to be a sort of compliance with each other. At least, from what he remembers with his lesson with Heine. Recently, the tensions were rising, which had only been made worse with the Pruine kingdom's princess being kidnapped. No one knew who took her, but the Pruine were claiming it was us. In order to mellow out the situation their father had departed in order to try and clear the Granzreich Kingdom of any suspicions.

"True, but you have to remember that we have allies of our own, and their main trade route with the Kingdom of Vatice is right above us. If we go to war, they probably won't win." The oldest maid replies.

"Do you think the King will be able to resolve it?"

"Who knows. We've never been on good terms with the Pruine Kingdom, so he has his work cut out for him."

Leo disagreed. His father was amazing, and a good King. If there was anyone capable of fixing the problem it was him! He's done the impossible before. Why should this time be any different? The maids continued to converse about a different topic so Leo left. They wouldn't go to war, because that meant that his father and Kai would have to go to war as well. War was savage. They could be killed and he'd never see them again.

Slowly, Leo's footsteps paused. If they went to war, what would become of him? His father, Eins, and Kai would all probably head off to fight, but what about Bruno, Licht and him. Bruno spent a short time at military school, but he never went back, and Licht and him never got the chance to go. What would they do? Wait here for the war to end, praying they win and no one they cared about died?

A sick feeling entered Leo's mind. If he was King, would he ever have to make such a decision to send his people to war? To have to kill someone? He wanted to be a king who made sure his citizens never stopped smiling. To make sure they were happy. War would never make them happy, would it?

A bark behind him made him jump, and he whipped around to see Shadow running past him.

"Shadow wait! Come back!" Adele called after him, stopping by Leo trying to catch her breath. _Wasn't she supposed to be hiding?_

"Adele, what happened to hide and seek?" He asked. Catching her breathe, she looked up at him worriedly.

"We were hiding and then Shadow started acting weird." She said. "He started growling and barking and then he ran off, I think something's wrong with him." She said panicking. Leo smiled reassuringly.

"Hey, why don't we go find him and see what's wrong." Adele, looked at him and nodded, he took her hand and they went off in the direction Shadow was headed.

They followed the sound to a large room. When they entered, Shadows barking had stopped and he wasn't visible from there view, since said room was full of clothes and people. Clothes from maids uniforms to servants uniforms were all laid out separately in piles that one could only assume was the dirty clothes. The regular clothes were separated and Leo realized that the royal family clothing were also there.

It was busy. There were a lot of maids running around sorting and folding the clean clothes and running back and forth with baskets full of clean bedsheets. Leo noticed it was nice and warm in there, but loud. The maids were talking to one another, each relaxed in this atmosphere. It has a sweet smell to it too that Leo found pleasant. One of the maids had paused seeing them there.

"Oh, Prince Leonhard and Princess Adele, what brings you here of all places?" She asked pleasantly surprised. Leo stared unsurely. Seeing everything, he felt a bit out of place here. He had never wandered this far into the servants quarters before. He wasn't sure if Adele had either. Seeing as he had not responded, Adele took it upon herself to speak up.

"Shadow ran away from me. Did you see him?" she asked.

The maid smiled and pointed a little further into the room. "Ah, I see. Yes actually, he had wandered a little further into the back. Though we have no idea why?" She replied.

Adele thanked the maid, before running further in. "Adele be careful!" Leo called, saying his thanks before running after her.

It was strange really. The further in he went, the more a feeling of anxiety set in. He didn't know why though. Was it because he was in an unusual place with only Adele? He remember being a little afraid when traveling into town, but this time was different. This time he felt something was very wrong.

"Ah, Shadow, why did you run away?" He heard Adele ask as he rounded a large pile. He spotted Shadow sniffing the floor and growling with Adele holding him close. Leo stopped close to them. His heart rate beating into his ears. _Something was wrong._ Something was very wrong and he didn't know what. He just knew they needed to leave.

"Adele, come on, let's go." Leo said, panic growing worse. The noise of the maids laughing and the screeching pipes around them made him feel like he was underwater. All he could hear was his own racing heartbeat, and he was not handling it well.

"But Shadow won't move." Adele said. Suddenly, Shadow stopped growling and grabbed Adeles' dress. He began pulling her away rather harshly.

"Shadow stop!" Adele pleaded. Shadow weighed more than her and with him pulling with his full strength, he practically dragged her away. Luckily, Leo came to some sort of sense and picked Adele up, trying to pull Shadow off her.

"Shadow stop! You'll hurt Adele!" It didn't matter apparently, Shadow wouldn't let go. He kept pulling towards the way they came in not wanting to rip Adele's dress, Leo was moved a few feet. By now, the maids had taken notice and some had even tried to help. Finally, Shadow let go rather reluctantly, but he started barking again.

"Oh my, what seems to be wrong with him?"

"Do you think he's sick?"

"But why would he hurt Princess Adele?"

"Are you both alright?"

The maids all asked, but Leo couldn't answer. Something about seeing Shadow like this set him on edge. Finally Shadow calmed down, just enough for the maid to loosen her grip and the dog bolted, turning behind Leo only to jump with his full strength and ram the poor prince and Princess into the ground. Unfortunately, Shadow wasn't fast enough because before they even hit the ground, a loud explosion happened, sending everything it could ablaze as the pipes burst around them pieces flying everywhere. Clothing being ripped and bodies thrown back by the force. The poor maids screamed in shock and fear, the Prince no exception as the room was broken apart. The last thing Leo heard was the loud sound of an explosion and the terrified screams before he blacked out.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **Whelp, I regret nothing.** **Shadow is the best damn dog they could ever have. Hope you enjoyed, until next time! R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy lately, but I've finally had time to update. To anyone that reviewed and followed, thank you very much! This chapter was hard to write, but I do hope you enjoy!**

 **Rated T: (Blood/Gore and Swearing)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used except for the OC's. All characters belong to their respective companies and owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Chapter 2: Hellfire

"So I'd say I'm doing a pretty amazing job on my own, don't you think?" Prince Licht asked. Heine's eye twitched. He had to admit, the prince had adjusted well to his new life here in town. He had even learned to cook quiet well, considering the princes upbringing. Heine indeed was impressed. Though, he worried if openly admitting such a thing to the prince was a good idea.

"I will admit Prince Licht, that I am impressed with how easily you have managed to master cooking." Heine praised, taking a sip of his coffee. Prince Licht just laughed in return.

Currently they were sitting back at the table in the Prince's apartment. They had finished their lesson for today and were relaxing until Heine finished his tea and left. Looking at his pocket watch, he noticed that it was getting late. Maximilion should have been back by now from his little time off. Heine mentally sighed. Knowing Maximilion, he was probably drinking at the bar. If that was the case, then Heine would have to stay the night again this time. Really, was Maximilion that unreliable as a guard?

"So how's Leonie doing?" Licht asked, genuinely interested.

"Quite well actually. Though, I will admit his attention span has not improved in the slightest. He still has much to learn." Heine admitted. It was true. Leo was still ways behind his siblings, but he was making progress. Though, Heine had noticed that with Prince Bruno, Prince Licht, and Prince Kai out of the picture, Prince Leonhard had begun to feel lonely. It didn't help that the tabloids had gone and published that article about the possibility of war. The story was the talk of the palace servants and Heine was sure Prince Leonhard had heard it. It was surprising how quickly that article found such information out. The Pruine Kingdom had never been on good terms with the Granzreich Kingdom, but last week the young princess of Pruine was kidnapped. The King had blamed the Granzreich Kingdom and were now threatening war. Though Heine didn't think that was possible.

The Granzreich military is the best on the western continent, to declare war on such a kingdom was bound to end in failure. Even so, Heine had to admit it was unsettling considering Pruine had its share of powerful military force, though not as strong, could still pose a threat. Still, Viktor had taken this threat seriously and departed to meet the King of Pruine, in the hopes of resolving whatever issues both countries were having. Hopefully, if Viktor was successful, they could avoid a war.

Licht laughed. "I'm not surprised. Leonie gets lonely easily. With me and the others out of the palace he must be even harder to deal with now." Licht stated. Getting back to the topic at hand, Heine smiled.

"I'd have to disagree Prince Licht. Prince Leonhard is no different than before and I dare say, he might even be maturing. Surprisingly he has taken each of your departures quiet well."

Prince Licht looked surprised. "Seriously, are we talking about the same person?"

"Yes, then again, some of his bad habits are still ever present." Heine admitted truthfully. This made Prince Licht laugh.

"It's Leonie, he's never gonna change." Prince Licht stated. Mentally Heine thought he was right.

They had lapsed into comfortable silence, until Maximilion burst through the door. "You're Highness, are you alright?" He yelled, practically running up to Prince Licht. He looked panicked.

"What, of course I'm fine. What's gotten into you Maxi-" Licht didn't get to finish, because the next four words that came out of Maximilions mouth made everyone freeze.

"The palace was attacked!" He yelled. Heine almost dropped his tea and Licht almost fell out of his chair. For a moment no one said anything else, but then Licht laughed nervously.

"Maximilion, you shouldn't joke about something like that." The Prince said.

"What? Why would I joke about something as serious as that?" Maximilion replied.

Prince Licht glared, looking for any sign on Maximilion's face that proved he was wrong. There wasn't any. The gravity of the situation set in and Licht's face grew pale. "So you're serious?"

"Maximilion, where did you hear this?" Heine intervened, taking over and steering the conversation to more important points. Heine got up and moved to get his coat.

"I was by the bar talking with some people when some of us began noticing a large amount of smoke coming from the direction of the palace. Then some man started running down the street saying that the palace was attacked. People started freaking out. Just to be safe, I came back here running to make sure you were okay." Maximilion stated.

"So you're saying no official palace guard has said anything yet?" Heine clarified.

Maximilion deflated slightly. "Well, no, but just in case I ran as fast as I could back here."

"So then this could just be a misunderstanding." Prince Licht stated hopefully. Heine had to agree. No official orders were given and no guards were sent out to Maximilion and Licht's location. Still, if the palace was just attacked, then that means the guards are scrambling to handle the situation. Not to mention the whereabouts of Prince Licht are known only to a select few. The chances of other guards coming were slim. Heine paused, realizing that with most of the royal family not present, the next person in charge would be the Queen Mother, Maria Von Granzreich. Not knowing her very well, Heine wasn't sure what she would do, unless Prince Leonhard takes charge of the situation.

Quickly, Heine was starting to believe that an attack might have been true. Most of the royal family was either out of the country or too far to make it back to the capital quickly, not including prince Licht. The only ones left to defend the palace would be the Queen Mother, and sadly, Prince Leonhard, who has no military experience what so ever. If there was any time for an enemy to strike, it was now.

Putting on his hat, Heine made his way to the door, but paused. If an attack was possible. What was there purpose? Princess Adele and Prince Leonhard were at the castle, but Prince Licht was here. While the palace might have been attacked, was it safe to leave Prince Licht here with only Maximilion to guard him? They had no idea of knowing if whatever was taking place at the palace would find its way here to possible injure or God forbid, kill the Prince.

"Teach where are you going?" Licht asked approaching him. Assessing the best possible action, Heine made a decision.

"I'm going to confirm Maximilions suspicions."

"What? Then I'm going to!" Licht stated.

"No, you are to go with Maximilion to a lesser known hotel and stay there until a guard or I come to find you. I suggest the Helen Inn. It's out of sight, but not too far off that if the need arouse, you couldn't get out safely." Heine stated rather harshly. Prince Licht looked at him, completely flabbergasted before getting angry.

"What and stay here while my home is under attack? What about Leo and Adele? They're still at the castle!" He angrily stated.

"Yes I am aware of that, which is why I will go and investigate while you stay safe and hide." Before Licht could object Heine spoke again. "Think carefully your highness. If this is indeed an attack, then we can only assume that they have two objects. The first would either be to capture the royal family, or two, to kill the royal family." Prince Licht paled at the last scenario. "Taking these two scenarios into account, to let you come could put you in more danger than you moving to a safer location. Furthermore For now," he turned to Maximilion, "Until orders are received I believe it is in the Prince's best interest that you both move with caution. Keep your face hidden."

"Don't worry, I'll defend the prince with my life." Maximilion confidently stated.

"But Leonie and Adele…" Prince Licht repeated worriedly. He genuinely looked scared and Heine realized he had never seen the prince like this before. Moving away from the door, he placed a hand on the Princes arm.

"Try not to worry. Prince Leonhard is strong and Adele has Shadow to watch over her. Not only that but the guards have trained for this, I have faith they'll be fine." Heine stated confidently. Prince Licht bit his lip, and looked desperately at Heine for any signs he was lying. Finding none he turned away sharply.

"Fine, I'll go. Just go make sure they're okay teach." Prince Licht asked reluctantly. Still visibly upset that he couldn't go.

"I plan to." That was the last thing Heine said before he bolted out of the house. The carriage wasn't scheduled to pick him up until another 30 minutes or so, but with what's happening he doubted it would even show up, so that left Heine with only one option. With a terrible feeling in his gut, he sprinted as fast as he could to the castle. Praying everything would be alright.

X

The first thing Leo realized when he woke up was that his head and left side were killing him, specifically his left arm and back. The second thing was that his ears were ringing and he was on the ground, a heavy weight laying on him.

Trying to open his eyes he groaned. There was something dripping over his left eye making it hard to see anything. He was holding something rather warm in his arms, but because of the weight and pain, he couldn't move. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his eyes finally fully opened and for the remainder of his life, he will never forget what he saw.

A pool of blood only two feet away spread itself across the floor. One of the maids lying unconscious on it, her body cut up with injuries adding to the growing puddle of red liquid on the floor. At the sight of her poor body, he felt sick. Trying his best to turn around he couldn't help but throw up whatever he had had for dinner. Attempting to move his left arm, he almost screamed from how much it hurt. He carefully looked down at himself, too afraid at what he might see. His left side, mostly his arm, was cut up horribly. There were some significantly large gashes towards his hands and forearm, with one large gash bleeding on his shoulder, each cut dripping down to stain poor Adele, who was still unconscious in his arms. Shadow was a little further down, pinning him with his weight. He was unconscious as well, and Leo wasn't even sure if he was breathing, but he was injured just as badly. His fur coat had blood on it. Right behind him, was another maid looking far worse.

Panic struck in. "A-Adele?" He tried to speak, but his throbbing head made things so much more difficult. Attempting to sit up, or lay on his back was futile too. The pain in his back was so bad that he could only assume it was bleeding and cut up like his arm was. Even a slight twitch practically made him scream. Not giving up, he slowly tried to move his right hand, trying to roll his sister's head in his direction so he could see her face. His sweet sister who could be dead.

Leo freaked.

"Adele? Adele!" He shook his right hand harder and finally he was able to see her face. She was uninjured for the most part and no blood or injuries were visible on her face, but she wasn't waking up. He doesn't remember how they fell, but what if Adele had hit her head? Her dress too. During the explosion, he tried to shield her as best he could, but there was just so much blood on her dress that he wasn't sure if it was all his. She could be bleeding to death in or out all because he couldn't protect her. And Shadow, her best friend could be dead. If she even survive this, she knows she'll be devastated that Shadow was gone. All because of some stupid explosion.

Suddenly shock set in.

They had been in an explosion.

They could have died.

They could still die.

Feeling sick again Leo let his head fall back down and closed his eyes. By now tears were beginning to well in his eyes and Leo let them fall freely. He held Adele closer to him. "Adele, please open your eyes," he begged. If she didn't wake up, what would he say to his brothers when they returned? What would he say to his Father? He could never face them again if he let her die. It was his job to keep her safe and he had failed. He could never forgive himself if that happened. "Please!" He pleaded to god one more time.

His prayers were answered as he felt movement coming from Adele followed by small whimpering. Snapping his eyes open, he gently held her close. As carefully as he could he tried to coax her awake.

"Adele. Adele." Slowly the whimpering got louder, until Adele opened her eyes and Leo sobbed with relief at seeing them open. Never in his life has he felt so happy to see those beautiful blue eyes before as he did now.

"Big brother?" she replied rather pathetically, before whimpering again, on the verge of flat out bawling. After some time, she spoke up again. "My head hurts."

"I know, but it's going to be okay." Leo stated, though he was very unsure himself. Adele finally, able to see properly froze at Leo's face. All of a sudden she started crying, she lifter her hand to his face, trying to get out of his grip. He wouldn't let her. There was no way in hell he was letting her go now.

"Big brother! Your face!" She sobbed. "There's blood, there's blood...Your hurt!" Terrified, she tried to turn around, but Leo knew the bloodied maid was right behind her, so despite the pain in his left arm. He shoved her head in his chest. He didn't want her to see, he didn't want her to see anything like this; not ever. He knew how bad things looked and he wanted to avoid showing Adele. Leo was sure there were more dead bodies around them. Others looking far worse than they were. Refusing to let Adele go, he closed his own eyes again, begging for this all to be a dream. Sadly, it wasn't.

He heard groaning and crying, while others were even barking our orders or asking if they were okay. That wasn't the worse part, the worse was the people still screaming. He could hear them clearly, crying out helplessly in pain. It was complete chaos. With a startling realization, he realized that the majority were women that were most likely caught in the blast. Adele probably knew some of them. Some she wouldn't see again.

"What, big brother stop." She asked, trying to pull away, but given her lack of strength she was unsuccessful. "What-What's going on? Big Brother?" The more she spoke the more panicked her voice began and it made Leo's heart ache.

Leo tried his best to avoid letting the fear seep into his voice. He had to remain calm for Adele's sake. "No, don't look. E-Everything's going to be fine." _Stop crying, Stop crying!_ She would never believe him if he continued to cry.

"Shadow, what about Shadow, he was here too." Leo held her tighter. Adele hadn't looked down and her legs weren't pinned under Shadow like his were. As far as she was concerned, Shadow could have run off. Without an answer Adele seemed to cry harder.

Suddenly, a different whimpering was heard by his legs. Leo knew that sound, and so did Adele. "Shadow!" With a purpose she began struggling harder, until the pain was too much and he let her go. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't. She took one look at him and the destruction around them and her face paled.

She let out such a horrible sound that Leo would never forget.

Her body began to shake. Rushing over she hugged Shadow tightly and buried her face in his stained fur, starting to sob harder.

"Hey there are more people over here!" He heard someone yell. Suddenly footsteps began to approach, and Leo sobbed. Getting the strength he looked up and found that a palace guard was making their way over to their direction. "Are you guys-…what, y-your highness?" The guard froze. It made sense that he was surprised, after all the explosion was in the servants quarters, as far as anyone was concerned, the royals had no reason to be there, but here they are now, bleeding to death on the floor. He took one look at Leo and turned to Adele, sobbing and still clinging to Shadow. Taking deep notice of the blood staining the both of them. Suddenly the gravity that not one, but two royals were injured in an explosion set in and the guard's shouts grew louder and more desperate. "I need help over here, now! His Highness, Prince Leo and Princess Adele need help!" He shouted approaching Leo and Adele.

Carefully, the guard hovered over him, unsure what to do. Leo, still listening to Adele sob, spoke up. "Adele, help Adele." He was her big brother, he had to make sure she was safe. The guard obeyed and approached Adele, speaking to her gently. Suddenly more guards were approaching. This time, a much older looking one and two others approached. Leo knew this guard. He had taught him a few tips on how to fence. Giorgio was his name if he remembered.

Like the first guard, they took one look at them and realized how bad the situation had gotten. Immediately orders were given out. "Go Alert his Highness Prince Eins and Queen Mother! Get the palace doctor, move!" The two scrambled away while Giorgio came up to him. He realized that Shadows weight was moved, and that he was being turned to lay on his back, but when they tried to move him, he screamed. Immediately Giorgio stopped and cursed. This set Adele off, who he heard crying harder behind him. The guard trying to calm her down. "It's alright now your majesty." Giorgio replied calmly, moving around to Leo's front so he could see him. "I need two stretchers here, now!" He barked. Looking down, he gently moved Leo's bad shoulder. Leo whimpered. "Apologize your highness, but your arm is heavily bleeding."

"Is it bad?" The guard taking care of Adele asked.

"It looks like shrapnel, though his back is the worst part." Giorgio cursed and turned back to Leo. "Your majesty I hope you do forgive me for this." Leo's mind had begun to get foggy again, so he hardly understood what Giorgio meant until the man had grabbed a spare shirt from the pile of clothes behind them and harshly started ripping them up. Before Leo could ask what he was doing Giorgio had moved behind him. He felt a weight press down on his injured back trying to stop the bleeding and Leo saw white. He remembers screaming, but he must have blacked out, because the next thing he knew, he was being moved on a stretcher. The hot heat of the fires were replaced by the cool palace hallways. He was being carried away from what had just occurred, away from that nightmare. Giorgio was by his side, talking to another guard. Seeing as now he was safe, he closed his eyes and tried to distract himself from the pain.

"We have contacted Prince Eins and told him about the situation, he is on his way as we speak, we have also locked down the palace. No one can get in or out without strict military access." The guard next to Giorgio spoke.

"Good, what about the Queen Mother and the King?" Giorgio said.

"She is safe in her quarters, guards stationed in and out of the room, but she is putting up a fight. News has spread that the royals were caught in the explosion and she wants to see for herself if they are okay. As for the King, a messenger has been sent." Queen mother? Grandmother? Leo racked his brain to remember. That's right's, she was here too. The pain was coming back and Leo moaned.

Giorgio looked down at him and slapped his cheek lightly a few times. "Your highness we need you to stay awake." He said. Leo glared, but complied, though it was hard.

"The doctor is already preparing the equipment for treatment in his room." Some random guard told him.

"Good, then make sure he gets there." Giorgio, who had been with Leo since help arrived took one final look at him. "Do not worry your Highness, you and the Princess are going to be just fine." With those words he was gone and Leo was left with just the two guards carrying him.

For a while, all was silent. By now, they had exited the servants quarters and were now in Leo's familiar territory. The only sound was heavy footsteps and Leo's occasional moans. Only something wasn't right. It might have been his head injury or the pain, but the paintings on the walls, were not the ones hung up on the wing that Leo's room was in. This was the complete opposite direction from any of their rooms.

That sinking feeling from before was back and this time, he felt much worse. The hallways were growing darker until the hallway was practically empty.

Wondering what was going on, Leo tried to speak up. "H-hey…where are we….going?" It hurt to talk but he did it. Sadly either he wasn't loud enough or the guards were simply ignoring him. This made him feel worse.

Finally they stopped by a four cornered hall, there Leo saw two more guards. The came up to him, and frowned.

"Damn it Alex! I thought you said this would be an easy job!" One guard asked. He had curly red hair and brown eyes. His tone of voice showed no hint of professionalism or respect. The guard looked back at him. "You know if he dies, Tigers gonna have our heads." Tiger? What?

Another Guard approached his companions side looking down. "Yes well, I had no idea that the Prince and Princess would be in that area. Based on my research, they should have been on the other side of the palace. Out of the blast zone." He looked down at Leo rather coldly, his dark hair swaying gently. "Besides, if he dies, we'll at least have the Princess." They didn't care if he died because they had the Princess? That means they had Adele.

Leo began to shake, realizing what was going on. These people weren't royal guards.

"So? We still need him alive or else this whole job was pointless." The curly haired one replied.

They were kidnappers.

Eyes wide, Leo tried to scream. He hardly got a sound out, before one of the men covered his mouth with a cloth.

"Ah, ah, ah your Highness. We really need you to be quiet in order for this to work." The man pressed down on Leo's injuries and his muffled screams were the only thing he could get out. "Besides if you cause any trouble, it's like my buddy here said, we have that cute princess of yours and we'd hate to have to punish her because you couldn't behave." Leo's blood ran cold. Adele? They really did have her, and they weren't afraid to hurt her.

Leo started shaking, tears welling up in his eyes. The man laughed. "Aw don't cry your majesty! I promise if you behave you both will be just fine. So, we're not going to have any problems now are we?" He asked, pressing down a little on Leo's injury. Leo whimpered and shook his head. Satisfied with his answer, the guard let him go, but kept the gag in place. "Good, then we can get moving."

"Can you guys hurry it up and open the passage already, the kid isn't exactly light. The guard carrying him in the front responded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. He stepped out of Leo's line of sight, but he heard the sound of something turning. With a click he heard a rumble and a draft slowly creep in. "Tada! Magic!" The man replied. No one said anything, and quickly they began to move. Everything around Leo had suddenly changed to a dark brick corridor that he didn't recognize. He didn't remember there ever being a hallway like this anywhere in the palace at all.

It was a secret passage way. It must have been. Leo remembered one time him and his brothers saw one first hand. While visiting another Kingdom when he was younger, the twin princes that lived in the palace had shown them some secret passage ways. Leo had wanted to go explore with them, but big brother Bruno hadn't let him. He had claimed they were far too unstable and he could easily get lost. It didn't matter though, Leo was so impressed that when he came home, he and Licht had fun searching around the palace for hidden doorways and secret passages, but they didn't find anything. When they had asked their father, he had said they were sealed up years ago.

Why was one open here? How did these people even know it existed? Leo's mind couldn't wrap his head on how a bunch of kidnappers could know something about his home he didn't. Had his father lied to him all these years?

With each step they took, he felt like rescue was slowly fading. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they made it outside.

"Well Alex, you were right. The passage did lead us all the way outside the palace."

"As I said before, my information is always accurate." The one dubbed Alex said.

"Yeah well, our baby prince here has to disagree." The red head placed a hand on Leo's head in a mocking gesture. Leo tried to shy away but it was useless. He finally let go as more footsteps began approaching.

"You guys are late." A new person with a deeper voice stated.

"Shut it man, the guards didn't want to let the prince go. Man was stubborn as hell."

"Where's the Queen Mother?" Leo paled. They wanted to take her too?

"She was too heavily guarded. Once those guards found out half the royals in the house were caught in the explosion they started moving twice as fast." The Red head laughed, "Guess it pays to be important."

"Tiger wanted all three and you managed to injure two of them while failing to get the third. He's not gonna be happy." Slowly they started walking towards said voice, Leo's hope dwindling with every step they took.

"I'll deal with Tiger. For now let's just get him in the carriage so we can go. The guards have probably already realized that the Prince and Princess are gone, it would be stupid to stay here." Alex said. They walked a little longer before reaching a carriage. There, Leo heard Adele's whimpering and his heart sunk. If he at least couldn't be saved, he had wanted the kidnappers to be wrong about having her, but it doesn't look like he'll get what he wants today. With renewed energy he tried to move and managed put his feet on the ground, but instantly he was ganged up on. It was pure adrenaline that allowed him to try and fight them off despite his injuries. He tried to yell, but he couldn't remove that stupid gag, around his head.

"Dammit, I thought he was half dead!" The red head replied, trying to pin him down. There were five men against him. Leo stood no chance, and soon they won out on him. They pinned him on his stomach, digging their elbows into his injuries. Someone had brought a rope and began to harshly tie his wrist together, then began working on his ankles. As they were tying it, Leo realized that his right ankle was throbbing.

 _Great._ Another injury from the explosion. This was official the worst day of his life. A sudden kick to his abdomen knocked the wind out of him and he was forced to stop struggling. A hand grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up. Leo bit down on the gag to prevent his pathetic scream from giving them any satisfaction.

"I told you, your majesty, that if you tried anything, the princess would be punished," Leo stopped himself dead from making any sort of movement. Someone else kicked the carriage and he heard Adele's muffled scream. "We'll let this go today, but there won't be a next time right? After all, we'd hate to have to, what do you rich people call it, deflower her?" Leo wanted to throw up. Deflower? They couldn't be serious? Adele was just a child! Either way, Leo nodded his head his best he could with the man still holding onto his hair in a death grip. "Good. Now let's load him up and head out." He let go of Leo's hair and pathetically, he fell to the ground. Two others picked him up and dragged him into the carriage. Inside, he heard Adele's whimpers much louder and when they pulled up the seat, he knew why. Adele laid tucked underneath on one side of the carriage. Leo would be placed in the other. They laid him in without any consideration for his injuries and as his back hit the ground, he couldn't help but cry out.

"Relax your majesty, we have a guy who's good at stitchen' us up. He'll take care of you no problem when we get there. Just don't bleed out until we arrive, kay?" He asked. Leo didn't respond and slowly everything around him turned black as the seat was placed back on top. This was it. He wasn't getting out of this one.

Finally, he heard the carriage move and silently, he cried harder. _I'm sorry Adele_. He couldn't protect her and now they were being taken to who knows where. If he survived the blood loss, he would get Adele out of this, he was sure of it. Crying and exhaustion coupled with blood loss set in and Leo was thrown back into unconsciousness. Through the whole ride he slept. Even when they arrived at their destination, he did not wake up.

X

X

X

 **So Leo and Adele aren't getting out of this one easy...**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back. Sorry for the delay, but school is murder right now I wanted to at least update this before getting back to work. To anyone who favorites, followed, and reviewed, thank you so much for your kind words! They made my day, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used except or the OC's. All characters belong to their respective companies and owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Chapter 3: Time for Action

When Heine arrived at the palace doors, he expected the worst. The smoke polluting the sky was undoubtedly coming from the palace. So Maximilian was right then. There seemed to be some sort of disaster going on, but to assume it was an attack still had to be confirmed at its source.

If it really was an attack Heine was honestly expecting to hear the sound of gunfire and cannons, with dead bodies piling up on the ground, and anything else that might haunt him for the rest of his life. Well, most of them anyway. Coming up to the gate, the smoke was physically bigger and guards were running around barking out orders. The gates were closed and three guards were stationed in front. The guards stationed there recognize him, but refused to let him pass.

"Sorry Professor. There's a strict rule right now. No one in or out of the palace until the matter is resolved." One of the guards said.

"I've just come from the city where news is spreading that we are under attack. Is it true?" Heine asked, almost out of breathe.

"Apologize, but we cannot disclose such information." The guard said.

Heine's eye twitched. "We'll then, as the royal tutor, it is my job to make sure the princes are safe. I've already checked on Prince Licht. He is currently stationed at Helen's Inn under the protection of one of the guards. He is safe for now, but I also need to be let in to see if the Prince is alright."

"Apologize but no one gets in or out." The guard wasn't budging.

This guard was testing his patience, Heine knew that much. He had come running all the way back up from the city with no breaks and this guard had the nerve to keep him out. He has no information on what's going on and since no one a higher rank than the guard is currently around, Heine couldn't do anything.

Well…

Legally of course.

Heine stood straight and adjusted his glasses. If anyone were to confront him about such an incident at a later time, he would deny it.

Growing up in the street had taught him how to read body movement and predictions. It was a skill that you needed if you wanted to survive. This moment was no different from him.

Without having to really try, Heine feint trying to get past the guards towards the left. While they scrambled to follow, He quickly grabbed on to the shoulder of the tallest guard and hauled himself up. Using the man's poor body as a stepping stone he reached the top of the gate, and effortlessly jumped across. Landing perfectly on his feet he ignored the guards yammering, and quickly took off to where the commotion might be. Now inside, whatever had happened was becoming more visible. Maids and Guards were scrambling and some shouting orders. Following the smoke trail in the sky, Heine managed to pinpoint that it was coming from the servants quarters. The area close to where he slept. Heine had yet to get inside, instead choosing to follow the guards through the outside. Coming closer, he finally rounded the corner to see what the commotion was.

Heine froze in his tracks. His legs were locked in place, unable to move any closer as burning embers from the flames tried and failed to touch his face. Against the night sky, a blazing fire roared into the darkness, brightening up everyone that moved in a red light. As the flames moved with the people, their shadows began to dance on the ground, the voices of sobbing and screaming.

It looked like hell.

Looking closely, Heine could see that the fire that was caused by the explosion was quickly spreading to other parts of the palace. Guards all around him were scrambling with water in order to try and put it out. They were throwing water to the grass and trees and part of the building in the hopes that the flames wouldn't spread. The rest were getting dangerously close to the flames in order to put it out. Looking at the gaping hole in the wall, Heine realized that it was the laundry room that was on fire. The laundry room where most of the maids worked. With a frown, Heine's stomach dropped. Many of those woman, he wouldn't see again.

With heavy legs, he reluctantly turned away. He needed to make sure the prince and princess were safe first. Then, he would come back and do what he could to help. With so many people running around, they hardly noticed Heine making his way into the palace.

Immediately stepping in, a horrible smell hit him. The burning bodies coupled with the chemicals burned in the explosion made the area smell so bad that people were using cloths to cover their faces. More people, including maids covered in soot and some with blood were doing their best to help with what they could. The severely injured were being moved to other rooms. Heine moved quickly around the throng of people, trying to spot a guard with a higher rank.

"Professor Heine!" A voice shouted by him and a hand reached out to his shoulder. Turning around, Heine was faced by a guard. He was tall and a bit older than all the others. Heine recognized him as General Giorgio, the guard that frequents the fencing practices.

Getting the attention of someone with a high rank, Heine didn't waste any time. "What happened here?"

The General was leading him away, deeper into the palace and farther away from the chaos. They walked and talked at the same time.

"There was an explosion in the laundry room."

"Was it an attack?"

"We're not sure professor, but we are handling this with the upmost caution."

"And the royal family?" Heine held his breathe. While the explosion was in the maids quarters, he wanted to make sure Prince Leo and the others were alright.

General Giorgio faltered in his steps and slowly came to a stop. "His majesty Prince Leonhard and Princess Adele were caught in the explosion." Heine flinched. Panic rising.

"What! What were they doing there? Are they alright? Were they hurt?" A thousand other questions came to mind, but they could wait.

"Princess Adele, seemed to only suffer some bruises and few burns, but Prince Leonhard was not so lucky. He appears to have been injured by flying shrapnel and his back and left side are severely damaged. They were close to the blast range." The temperature in the hall suddenly dropped. Its halls replaced by cold city streets. An army of guards with raised guns stared back at him. An image of Viktor lying dead on the ground flashed through Heine's mind. Only this time, Prince Leonhard was in his place. Bleeding out before his eyes.

"Where is he?" Heine managed to ask despite his mental panic. If General Giorgio noticed how weak his voice sounded, he didn't comment on it.

"We sent them to Prince Leonhard's room since it was the closest. I sent the family doctor and he should be working on him as we speak. I suggest you go check on him, I'll join you shortly." With those last words, General Giorgio left him and he bolted to Prince Leonhard's room. Approaching the room, he saw the royal doctor speaking with the two guards stationed outside the door.

"I need to know where the patients are, this is ridiculous." He heard the doctor speak. Dr. Bolten was a small, but sweet man. He was not one you should cross or else his temper would rear its ugly head. The royal family has trusted him since prince Eins was born. A trust not given to just anyone. A man who would not be idly chatting, if he job wasn't done.

"Dr. Bolten!" Heine called approaching.

The doctor turned to him, and sighed in relief.

"Finally, someone who could help me. Professor Heine, I need to know where the Princess and Prince were sent to. I heard they were injured and time is of the essence."

"Sent to? They were supposed to be sent here!" Heine repeated confused.

"Well, they're not here and these useless guards seem to know nothing." Dr. Bolten replied, getting upset. Heine was quick to follow.

"I thought the Prince and Princess were supposed to be sent here for treatment? Where are they?" Heine glared at one of the poor guards stationed at the door. He looked just as confused as Heine felt.

"They were! I saw Prince Leonhard being moved on a stretcher right before they moved me to guard the doctor. He should have been here by now!" Heine had a sinking feeling in his gut. He had an idea as to why the Prince was missing. Please God, let him be wrong this time!

"And Princess Adele?" Heine asked with one final effort.

"She was moved long before him. She definitely should have been here by now." Heine boiled with anger. He was right then, they were taken.

Something in the guards mind clicked and his eyes widened in disbelief. Honestly, with the amount of time it took him to figure out, Heine wanted to slap him. Incompetent. All these guards were incompetent.

The guard looked from Heine to Dr. Bolten. "You don't think-"

"We need to lock down the palace." Heine replied coldly.

"The royals have been taken." Dr. Bolten finished off.

"Dr. Bolten, let General Giorgio know what's happened." Heine said before running.

"But what about you?" The Doctor called back.

"I'm going to go look for them!" He shouted back. Heine mentally tried to think. Mapping out the palace and hallways in his head, he tried to calculate the passage that would warrant less people. An easy escape for any possible kidnappers. The best he could come up with was the west wing passageway. There was almost never any people and it was wide. Easy for carrying two royals that couldn't walk by themselves. The only problem was that the only exit was by a normal guard route. During all this chaos, it was bound to be busy. So how would they get out? Did this meant that the Prince and Princess were still in the palace somewhere? How long had it been since they were moved? Was he too late? Too many questions ran through Heine's head. To many that he didn't have answers to.

Running into the West Wing Heine began looking around. There was nothing. No leads, no blood, and nothing that looked like anyone could have been here. Silently cursing, Heine paused. He had to think! This is the only place that would have minimal guards around, especially after an accident occurring. Most would be in the East or North Wing where the royals were, or the servants quarters towards the south wing. This was the only place they could take if they wanted to leave undetected. Heine began walking again, slowly going faster as his mind ran through every possible way. If they wanted to leave undetected, they would have to go through the back, in the palaces large forest area. Not wasting anymore time he ran.

Finally reaching outside, he found that the flames hadn't touched this side of the palace yet. Looking around there were no signs of any vehicle. No carriage, no horses, but most importantly no sound. Nothing to indicate there was anyone there. Just the faint cries of the guards on the other side of the palace. Nothing else.

Heine was a stubborn man. When he put his mind to something, he wasn't just going to let it slip by. If finding the prince took him running through the entire forest all night long, then he would without question. He had no time to get a horse, so by foot he went. Based on where they were, the gates and the end of the palace forest would be their only escape. Running as fast as he could, he finally reached the end. Looking around he saw nothing out of the ordinary. No underground passage, no damage to the gates, it was completely unharmed.

Heine looked up and scaled the gate to the other side. Landing harshly, he noticed that all was still normal. He cursed. There was something he was missing and Heine hated it! With every second that passed, the Prince and Princess were getting further and further away and Heine couldn't figure out why! They were too injured to have them taken over the gate and there are no damages to the ground or gate, where are they!

He paused and took a deep breath. If he let himself panic then his mind wouldn't work the way he wanted. He needed to stay calm. Walking further, he scanned the area. Final, he found something. Close to the gate were footprints. Inspecting them, Heine's hope dwindled when he realized they weren't fresh. They were quite old, most likely made two or three days ago. His hope died completely when he realized that the tracks disappeared further out.

There was nothing.

The Prince was gone and he had done nothing.

Closing his eyes he shook with frustration. Trying to remain calm was getting harder, looking around the forest, Heine realized just how vast it was. How impossible it seemed like he would find anything, but he wouldn't give up. Carefully he began searching around. Walking, Heine prayed to God one last time. He would take anything. Any small miracle. He could work with small, he could work with less. He'd done it before growing up. All he needed right now was a lead, just one lead. _Please!_

Finally after what seemed like ages, Heine spotted it. Clear as day, dug into the dirt with heavy weight were tracks from a vehicle. Coming closer Heine inspected them carefully. His excitement grew when he realized they were fresh. He finally had a lead!

Wasting no time, Heine doubled back. On the way there, Heine ran into more guards. News had quickly, and rightfully spread that the royals were kidnapped, leading to a massive moment of guards scouring the area. Heine didn't bother with them, he had one objective. Passing the last guard he saw, he pulled him aside.

"You there!" Heine called, stopping only briefly to gesture the poor man to follow him.

The poor guard squeaked, but fell into step by Heine. "Yes, sir?"

"Tell General Giorgio I found a lead on the Prince and Princess's whereabouts." The guard stared shocked.

"You have!"

"Yes, now I need you to repeat these exact instructions to the General." Heine moved quickly. Without wasting time, he unlatched the gate to the horse he needed the most right now. Ignoring the younger guards and stable hands that tried to stop him. Seigfried was the second fastest horse in the kingdom, falling only second to Freud, Vicktor's horse. While Seigfried technically belonged to the Army Commander, Heine needed him more right now, and frankly doesn't care for the consequences. Luckily, the horses had all been suited up in case the explosion had indeed turned out to be a real attack. They weren't wrong, but at the same time it wasn't the complete truth either. Climbing up, Heine stared the poor guard down.

"Tell the General that the Prince and Princess were taken by some sort of carriage or wagon. Tell him he needs to set up a perimeter about a mile out. Also they need to send word to the guards at the edges of the capital. No carriage or other vehicle is to enter or leave the kingdom in case they might already be trying to flee. Are you getting this?" The poor guard nodded.

"Tell him to ready a few guards as well to join me in searching the city. I'm going on ahead to try and find them. Finally, apologize for me to the Command for taking his horse, understood?"

The guard saluted him. "Yes sir! I will relay the information!"

Heine nodded, and without another word, took off. Quickly picking up speed, Heine flew across the grounds, trying to catch up to the people who so desperately thought it would be a good idea to piss him off. In those moments Heine promised two things. He would make sure these kidnappers would never see the light of day again and the second. That if anything worse happens to Prince Leonhard, Heine would never forgive himself.

X

Eins had had a rough day. First he had to deal with idiots concerning the financial stability for the kingdom in the coming year. Then he had a meeting concerning possible future projects for construction to the kingdom. After that, the maid that was recently hired was so afraid of him, that when he had told her she did a shoddy job with his room, he had made the poor girl cry. Rosenberg apparently thought it was hilarious, but all Eins could do is watch uncomfortably as the poor maid bowed her head with tears in her eyes. Eins hadn't thought he'd been that harsh. If she had done a bad job, then she should know. There was no point in keeping her around if she couldn't do it right. At least now she knows she should do better. You should call out bad behavior when you see it, and if only Rosenberg would stop laughing and condescending him he would see it too!

Eins sighed as he stretched. The stiff office chair wasn't helping his aching bones. Even though Eins wasn't in the military at the moment, he wanted to be prepared. Even at his palace the servants were well aware of the tension between the Granzreich and Pruine Kingdoms. While there history had never been good, with his fathers efforts they've reached a mutual neutrality with each other. Sadly, when news spread that the Pruine princess was kidnapped, he knew it would spell trouble. Now they were threatening to go to war with Granzreich and while Eins wanted to go with his Father to try and resolve this issue, he was forced to stay here. Eins sighed in frustration at the memory.

When his father had told him he couldn't go, it had been almost like a slap to the face. Eins had worked hard to learn the skills needed to handle delicate situations. He stood in countless meetings with his father, watching and observing how he charmed and persuaded each person he came across. It was an art that Eins admired about his father. He would never admit it to anyone, but it was how Eins wanted to be when he grew up. Able to challenge anyone, persuade anyone and overall, gain the support that his father had.

Sadly, Eins is not like his father. He was cold, distant, and to many, a mean person. Eins was well aware of how he appeared to others, but he didn't care. He needed to make sure this kingdom prospered and survived. He needed to make sure his people were safe. He couldn't do that by being nice. They needed someone who would steer them on the right path and make the difficult decisions if it meant the well-being of the kingdom. If that meant that people weren't living up to his standards then they were no good and if he needed to be the one to get rid of them, then he would. If they had no purpose, what use were they?

A kingdom needed a ruler who could get the job done no matter what. This is why he could never get along with his siblings. They were too timid, too stubborn, too frivolous, or in Leonhards case, too uneducated to understand. It was better to be a King that was feared than a King that was loved. His siblings have yet to, and probably never will realize this. A King feared and educated is one that people should not cross. When the mess with the Pruine kingdom happened, Eins was worried. If they went to war then all of his Fathers hard work to make this kingdom prosperous would have been for nothing. Everything would have crumbled down leaving nothing but a mess.

If Eins had gone, maybe he could have helped, but his father had stated he wasn't ready. As if this was Eins first time with negotiations! He wasn't a child, he knew how people worked. He knew how they were, so to know his father had so little faith in his abilities, had put him in a bad mood ever since he watched his father depart. Still, Eins wasn't one to sit around and mope. There was always something to do, but since his fathers departure, Eins has had a bad feeling that negotiations weren't going to end well for them. So despite his already busy schedule, Eins had picked up a sword and begun training again. Guns, weaponry, tactics, physical endurance, Eins was preparing his body and mind for what he felt was the inevitable. If they went to war, he had to be prepared to fight.

Sighing, Eins put down his pen and closed his eyes. The moon outside was shining brightly while the stars ran trails across the night sky. Everyone else in the palace was probably asleep with how late it was, and for one moment Eins envied their ability to rest when they wanted, but shook his head. Training that day had been particularly taxing on him and it didn't help that this night looked to be the third all-nighter he was going to pull. Truthfully he should be sleeping, but he needed to get his work done. Too many things to do and not enough time. A knock at his door startled him. Caught off guard, Eins didn't have anytime to react before Rosenberg burst into the room.

"Rosenberg, what time do you think-"

"The main palace had been attack." Rosenberg coldly stated. He stopped right in front of Eins' desk. It took a moment for Eins' brain to process what he had just said, and as it turns out, sleep is actually important, which is why since he had not gotten any, the response that came out of his mouth was not the right one.

"W-what?" He weakly replied.

Rosenberg straighten slightly. "A guard had pulled up to our gates with blazing speed and was quiet frantic. He brought news that there was an explosion at the palace, specifically the west wing servants quarters. They have reason to believe it was an attack." With more information, Eins blood ran cold. Immediately he go up. He rounded the desk and began walking with purpose. Rosenberg followed right behind him.

"Get me my sword and wake the servants up. I want my horse ready by the time I get to the front gates. I also need 12 guards suited up and waiting for me." Eins continued walking barking orders to the nearest guard. The cold no longer there, but instead replaced by something burning inside of him. This was it. This was the moment that it begins.

"Your planning to go? Shouldn't you stay here?" Rosenberg asked. Eins glared.

"Of course I'm going. With His Majesty gone, I need to take charge before things get worse. If this is an attack, they'll need more soldiers." Eins rounded the corner and entered his room. Wasting no time he pulled out his holster and military uniform. Not bothering that Rosenberg was present, Eins began changing. There was no time for modesty, and besides, they had been in the military academy together. They've seen each other naked plenty of times before.

"Repeat to me all the details we know." Eins demanded.

There was a bit of hesitation in Rosenberg's voice, but complied nonetheless. "Early into the evening an explosion shook the palace. It happened in the servants quarters, specifically towards the laundry room, it's unclear what or who caused the incident and many are injured, but…." Rosenberg hesitated and Eins gave him his full attention. He raised an eyebrow and his oldest friend. Finally, all expression left Rosenberg's face and he spoke with such clarity it momentary stunned Eins. "Prince Leonhard and Princess Adele were caught in the explosion."

An image of Adele and Leonhard the last time he saw them flashed through his mind. For the first time in his life Leonhard had stood up to him that day. He had gained slight respect from Eins and that was rare. His brother, no, all his brothers had declared themselves rivals to the thrown right to his face and while Leonhard was still an idiot, that day in the garden he saw his brother grow.

And now?

He'd seen them both smile and having fun with their grandmother. They were fine the last time he saw them. Eins continued to change, moving far quicker now.

"What were they doing in the servants quarters!" Eins practically yelled. He mentally berated himself. Now was not the time for emotions. He needed to get a grip.

"It's unclear what they were doing, but the guards had found them there." Rosenberg went on to say, completely unfazed by Eins' outburst. Finally changed, Eins walked out, heading straight for the front gate. He hesitated for only a second, but quickly recovered, dreading but needing to know the answer to his next question.

"Were they injured?"

"From what we know the Princess seems alright, but Prince Leonhard sustained severe injuries. Last thing they heard was that he was being moved and treated, but no other word on the situation." A picture of Leonhard as a baby flashed through Eins' mind. The first time he ever held him. Innocent and pure, smiling up at him. Immediately Eins squashed that memory down, along with the emotions that came with it. Feelings were pointless in a situation like this. They would do him no good.

"Very well, I want you to alert the military bases station around the country. Tell them to be on high alert and prepare for any attacks from the border."

"Shouldn't you have them meet you in the capital?" Rosenberg ask.

"No, we don't know the entire situation and to summon an entire army to the capital could leave our borders defenseless. Its' too risky right now. For now I'll check it out then decide from there. Has anyone been sent to alert the King?"

"Yes, a guard had departed the same time as me, your highness!" The guard which had been sent to alert Eins spoke up. He was rather tall and lean, but wore himself with experience. Good, Eins could work with him.

"Judging from the distance, I doubt the guard has yet to reach his Majesty though." Rosenberg finished. Wonderful, a kingdom under attack and the King won't even know about it until a day from now.

Reaching the front gates, Eins was glad to know what he had asked for was ready to go. The guards were already mounted and ready to go while his horses' reigns were presented to him. Quickly mounting, he looked back to his oldest friend, who for the first time in a long while, seemed to show concern in his eyes.

"If I have not sent word back here by tomorrow evening, you are to assume the capital has been taken and evacuate the palace and surrounding areas immediately. Head to the closest military base and tell them what happened. Until then you are to wait here." Eins gave the order. For a moment, Rosenberg looked like he wanted to object. While he wasn't much of a fighter, he was more than capable of taking care of himself, but Eins needed him here. If anything happened to him and his siblings, Eins needed someone he can trust to get the job done.

As his oldest friend, Eins knew the one person he could count on was Rosenberg. He must have known this because he turned away from Eins.

"I understand your Highness. I will wait here for your word." Rosenberg turned back to Eins, his face showing frustration, but he said nothing else.

"Then I'm off." With those final words Eins and the guards took off. Traveling as fast, Eins wanted to have every detail of this incident down packed. Turning slightly to the guard that arrived with the news, he got his attention. Everything. He wanted to know everything, all the way from the beginning.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **Well, that's all for now! Sorry if it was a little boring, but don't worry. We'll be seeing how our kidnapped Prince and Princess are doing next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!**


End file.
